deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
RVAC Row computers
The following computers are found in RVAC Row, which includes living quarters for ARC members. This area is accessed during M7: The Rucker Extraction. Control Computer This computer is located at the west end of the commissary, near the entrance to Ridit Station that is guarded by a laser grid. The computer has a security rating of 3. RE: Problem with gate security code From: Vladan Malik To: Max Of course - you can count on me! REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Max To: Vladan Malik Subject: RE: Problem with security gate code Vladan, We changed all the codes, remember? There have only been like a hundred emails about it. 3468. Max PS: Remember to delete this email! REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Vladan Malik To: Max Subject: Problem with security gate code Hey Max, My code to access the security gate isn't working. Am I doing something wrong? Cheers! Vladan Last Week's Video Address From: Dr. Talos Rucker To: ARC_AV Gentlemen, I know this has been a difficult and trying time, but that is no excuse for the crass sensationalism in last week's video address. The members of ARC, here and around the world, expect the best from me and I give it. We are not Picus; we are a force for Truth. In the future I expect: 1) More vigorous and efficient fact checking. 2) Extra care to my microphone placement--there was a lot of proximity noise from the lavalier microphone you used. 3) A complete and total elimination of any and all jump cuts. We have 3 cameras: If you feel you need to edit out some dead space, please cut to cameras 2 or 3 in the future. I appreciate your acquiescence and attention to these notes. I recognize that times are difficult, but presentation and public perception are vital to us, now more than ever. Talos Rucker Urgency From: Viktor Marchenko To: ARC_ALL Brothers and Sisters, When I ask for security reports, or for something to be cleaned, or for shipments to be delivered or unpacked, I am tired of hearing the question "Is this urgent?" EVERYTHING is urgent! That is the price of the little freedom we have. And if you do not like it, take a good look at the way the rest of Golem lives. Don‘t ever ask me this again. -VM ARC Newsletter - Supplemental From: Dr. Talos Rucker To: ARC_ALL To the citizens of the Utulek Complex, Augmented peoples all over the world, and those of our non-Augmented brothers and sisters who are sympathetic to our cause: In light of the recent tragic events in Prague, I wish to keep everyone as up-to-date as possible, and so for the next little while ARC will be issuing these supplemental newsletters as required. During this time, you will continue to receive your weekly updates as you've always done. ----- Since the deplorable and horrific terrorist attack upon the Ruzicka train station in Prague, the police presence in Utulek has increased, as peace officers search for clues to the identity of the person or persons responsible. Reports have reached my ears of numerous violations of civil liberties: unwarranted searches of people's homes, arrests of suspected witnesses, and interrogation methods which could fairly be described as torture. While it is understandable that emotions should be running high, there is absolutely no excuse for abusing innocent people. In a separate communication issued by ARC, we urge the members of the Prague police force, and the people issuing their mandates, to govern themselves in a more calm and judicious fashion. To the citizens of Utulek, I hereby strongly advocate the same restraint. Be courteous to the police, and cooperate with them. If you are being harassed or abused, do not make the situation worse for everyone by escalating into violence. Report all transgressions to someone in ARC. I promise the violation will be addressed, and that those responsible will answer for it once the current crisis has passed. ----- For all members of ARC, I bear further regrettable tidings: Owing to the effect the bombing has had on resources and supply lines, our biweekly food shipment has been delayed one full week. In order to stretch out our supplies, while still being able to donate to those outside of ARC who have less access to food than we do, I will be limiting myself to half rations until the next shipment, and I encourage every healthy member of ARC to do the same. The privileges of leadership must be balanced with an equivalent willingness to make sacrifices. ----- To all members of the Committees for Health and Environment, there will be a joint meeting on Saturday at 4pm to discuss the recent Gray Water Epidemic: how it happened, what we did well, and how we can improve our response in the future. ----- That is the current state of Prague and Utulek. We will provide more information whenever more news develops. In international news, I am saddened to report the assassination in St.Petersburg of Nadia Pavlova, a tireless crusader for human rights in Russia and the world over. It pains me still further to report that the Augmented citizens of St.Petersburg and Moscow are now rioting in protest of her murder. To our Russian brothers and sisters I say this: We cannot redress this wrong by adding to it more anger and aggression. Return to your homes peacefully, trust that Nadia's killer will be brought to justice, and treasure her memory forever in your hearts, as I will. ----- My friends, a final word: There are some who would get discouraged by everything currently going on around us, who would be tempted to give up hope, but I am not among their number, for I can see the future of our Cause, and I understand these times for what they are: the period of greatest darkness, which is quickly followed by the bright light of dawn. Under pressure, coal becomes a diamond. The more our oppressors push us, the harder they will made us. We will stay strong, and resist these periods of bleakness, so that when we come through them, we will have proven irrefutably that if we keep faith and remain united, we can withstand anything. Until the next time, please continue to treat your neighbor, Augmented or otherwise, as you yourself would prefer to be treated, and remember that, through patience, diligence, and remaining firm in our principles, we will see a brighter future. Yours in hope and promise, DR. TALOS RUCKER Augmented Rights Coalition Annika Smuda's Computer Annika Smuda's computer is found in an unnumbered unit at the southeast side of level 6 in the in-game map. The computer has a security rating of 2. Working Late From: Diana Sluka To: Annika Smuda Hi Annika. Talos has us bringing loads of vegetables from the Zahrada to the aid workers down in Mir Flats, so I'll be working late tonight. Just wanted to let you know that's where I'll be. Also, I had to reset the code on the safe because of the power cycle, so if you need to get in there before I get home the new code is 1433. See you in the morning. Love you, Diana. Double Shifts From: Viktor Marchenko To: ARC_ALL Brothers and Sisters, Because of the train station attack, Prague has sent more police to Golem. They are looking for trouble, and if they don't find it, they will make some. Until further notice, everyone is on double shifts. No extracurricular activities. No exceptions. The cause thanks you. -VM ARC Newsletter - Supplemental Same email as ARC Newsletter - Supplemental, above. Karen Riha's computer This computer is located in an office (#505314) at the southwest of RVAC Row, level 4 in the in-game map. The computer has a security rating of 3. Re: Whiskey From: Dr. Talos Rucker To: Karen Riha Karen, I thank you for the concern, but the reason I'm out of whiskey is that my bottle fell during a conference call. I would appreciate a replacement when convenient. Regards, Talos Re: Rucker From: Linda Volk To: Karen Riha Karen, I've been worried about him since he left Germany. He never talks about the accusations, but I know they hurt his spirit, badly. Just try to help him the best you can. And if that means whiskey - in moderation - I'd say the man's earned it. L REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Karen Riha To: Linda Volk Subject: Worried about Talos Hi Linda, I‘m worried about Talos. He's not eating much and sleeping even less. If the booze doesn't kill him the goddamned stress will. Any ideas? Karen. ARC Newsletter - Supplemental Same email as ARC Newsletter - Supplemental, above. Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided computers